Nine Mornings of Serendipity
by Saint X
Summary: Can nine mornings be enough to heal a broken heart? Can nine mornings of chance be enough for Kaede to move on? My very first pure romance fic and in this category in that matter Kaede X OC please review!
1. First Morning

Hello to you all! You can check out the net for more info about this anime, which is being aired in the same station as Trinity Blood.

Disclaimer: Shuffle is the respected property of NAVEL and its creators. Any OC will be thr property of the creator and must not be used without permission. Failure to do so will gain dire consequences...

* * *

First Morning.

"Kaede... Kaede... wake up."

"Huh?"

"Kaede... Kaede... wake up... its 4:00 in the morning."

"Primula? 4:00!"

Kaede Fuyou woke up on her bed, fully alert. It had been months since her heart had finally given up on him- Rin Tsuchimi. And like the softly falling snow outside, the painful feelings and memories of that were gently covered by a sort of sad assurance of sorts. She took a hot shower as Primula prepared the table. The reason for her early wakeup despite the year-end / Christmas vacation was something that she had heard during one gathering of classmates and friends.

Two days before, at a gathering at the neighbor's- Lisianthus' (AKA Sia's) place- two of Kaede's Christian classmates talk close to her.

"So Mikan, are you going to church on the 16th?"

"I don't know yet- I have been doing this for four years now- I think I had enough fulfilled wishes."

"Really? I did not know that attending nine morning masses in a row could do that... so far, I haven't done it in a row- about two or three at the most. So, what did you wish?"

"A good life, grades, and a boyfriend for keeps... if you wanted, I'll accompany you each morning..."

"Akiya, Mikan, wait..." Kaede suddenly came in the discussion. "What are you two talking about?"

"We were just talking about our faith's time-honored tradition- night mass, actually held at 5:00 in the morning- nine days before Christmas and ending on the morning of the 24th. Why, are you interested?" Mikan replied.

"Um, sort of. What is it about anyway?"

"Well, they say that if you attend all nine masses- nine mornings, your wishes on the 24th will come true... you must attend it from start to finish though- or the spell will not work..." the one called Akiya replied. "Well, that's what our parents told us..."

"A wish..." Kaede just thought.

"If you wanted, we'll fetch you in two days time- at 4:15AM..."

Back at the present, Kaede had just finished dressing up in her winter outclothing and went to the dining table- were Primula had already prepared two bowls of warming porridge- a result of her "internship" under Kaede- improving her cooking skills I should say.

"Why aren't you dressed up Rimu?"

"I'll not go... I'll just mind the house. And it's too cold outside for me- even with a coat..." Primula replied.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, making Primula stand up but she was stopped.

"I'll go get it..."

She opened the door, revealing who was at the gate- Akiya, Mikan, Mikan's boyfriend Kazui and of all people, Nerine.

"Come on Kaede, we'll be late... and drop the breakfast, there are lots of things to eat after the mass..." Mikan spoke as Kaede opened the gate.

"Take care..." Primula spoke as Kaede was grabbed and dragged off, closing the gate and the door.

"I'm only interested..." Nerine replied upon being asked. "In our world, we never had such traditions..."

"You'll find this tradition to be exciting my friendships..." Mikan spoke, holding Kazui tight. "You know what I mean..."

"Don't make us jealous with your sweet scenes here..." Akiya protested.

They have arrived in the local church at 4:35- still early but it was beginning to feel a bit crowded. The plaza and park infront of it was abound with mobile food stalls- from ramen to a foreigner selling special rice specialties from his country- steamed purple rice cake and charcoal-baked rice cake. Mikan quickly heads for the foreign concession.

"How I long to eat this treat... one of this please..." she quickly ordered one of the purple cakes.

"What's that?" Nerine asked.

"Good thing you asked..." the hawker replied. "From your looks, you haven't see this treat before... actually, this is just special purple rice, roughly ground and steamed in this bamboo tube you see here. Try it... I bet that you've never tasted this one in your world..." he continued, giving her a fresh sample- complete with the toppings- butter, sugar and some toasted coconut.

"Well, here goes..." she replied, taking a portion of the whole lot.

For a moment she chewed and then swallowed- her eyes suddenly glowed like Kareha's.

"The texture... the taste... it's amazing!"

"Never failed to please an elf- my term for all of you long-eared fellows... please take this ginger tea as well..."

Nerine took the tea and was further overjoyed.

"I feel all warmed up... thanks!" she replied happily, reaching for her purse but...

"No, an elf's first time is always free... in fact, all of you except your friend here are free..." he again replied, referring to the friend as Mikan- who did not protest.

"Come on; let's find a suitable place..." Akiya then urged.

"I'll just follow..." Kaede spoke, getting nods all over.

4:50 AM, Kaede took the time to look at the church's delicate exterior- based on some romantic 16-17th century church designs. She was particularly taken by the motifs of the stained-glass windows- angels and saints. She then made her way to a rather sizable diorama of the nativity- Christ in the manger with his parents and the three kings... with a bright star illuminating it all. She was about to move away from there when suddenly, someone in a white jacket bumps her.

"Excuse me... pardon my intrusion..." the glassed guy spoke, looking at her and then leaving quickly. "Father Lopez will kill me if I run late for the piano..."

But as soon as Kaede took in the event, her heart begins to beat hard. She feels her chest to be doubly sure- and it is. Then suddenly...

"Kaede, it's almost time... Kaede? Kaede!" Nerine appeared and shook her.

"Huh? Lin? What are you doing here?"

"It's almost time... come on, we've found seats."

And so the two entered the church, and seated on the pew where the others were, on the left side near the choir and piano. Kaede in particular was amazed at the décor; chandeliers from the ceiling, more stained-glass panels, the relative yellow glow of the lights- kind of heartwarming even to Kaede's heart. And then, she again feels her heart beating again- making her look towards the piano. And the person that bumped into her was there; already seated and reading his sheet music- making her heart beat even harder.

"Kaede, are you okay?"

Kaede just nodded as the white-jacketed eye glassed teen began to play the piano- the music combined with the choir's singing made the nervous Fuyou a bit less on edge. And each time he played the piano, she looked at him, intent at something. Then, the homily began, with the priest taking the mike and placing himself near the pews- the priest was none other than the foreign delicacies hawker.

"Good morning to all of you..." he greeted.

"Good morning father..." the congregation greeted back.

"First of the nine morning masses- some familiar faces and some new ones- human and elf alike- 'elf' by the way is term for all of you fellows from the other world. As I have spent some time in your world, I have known that you have no similar traditions- that's where we start this discussion... getting accustomed. You find yourself in a new place, not knowing everything or being exposed with new thoughts and ideas... that my friends is a stressful activity. Believe it or not, we- both human and elf, are adaptive beings, being able to adapt and be accustomed to any situation. Today, the first day of the nine days of morning masses, is the time to get accustomed- to get the 'feel' of the situation and to adapt to it- particularly when some of you here are going to mass all the way. In my home country- before I was ordained and assigned to this lovely diocese, I was also a secular guy like all of you- a devout one at that. Tradition stated that for good luck and prosperity and other good things for the next year, one must attend all nine mornings- a thing that evolved with time to become a wish system- attend all nine mornings and your deepest wish will come true on the 25th- that is one example of one being accustomed. Another example happened just a few minutes ago- an elf passed by to buy at my stand outside- but she was still unsure then- but she ate and she loved it..."

The church was utterly silent as the priest continued his speech, with the congregation answering "amen" upon request. Aside from being intent at listening, Kaede was also trying to control her heart- but looking at the pianist did not help at all. Somehow, the pianist felt the look and turned his head back to look at the source- only to return his view forward because she had caught him as well.

"It's not just doing it that counts... but also having faith- that little trust in the magic or a little trust in somebody or yourself. Faith my friends, is a potent force- it is a wonderful force... with it, anything is possible..."

"Faith..." Kaede again thought as the priest closed the homily.

And so after the mass, Kaede decided to stay behind. Even though it was almost seven, the sky was still dark, making her retreat to the light glow of the church's interior. She then made her way towards the piano and lightly grazed her hand on the keys.

"You know, music for me is the best way of expression..." a voice that was just newly familiar to Kaede spoke, making her turn around and seeing the pianist- again.

The girl suddenly goes to him and of all things that she could do, she slapped him right away.

"Hey, what was that for! I know you... you're the one I bumped in earlier... I'm totally sorry about that!" he tried to reason as she began to walk away, stopping her.

"That one... that's for making me distressed..." Kaede replied, turning away.

Moments later...

"What's wrong with her?" he thought then suddenly felt a heartbeat as well. "As if... she's angry at something or somebody else... kind of like my problem too... how I wish that I could help her..."

At the Fuyou house, Kaede immediately went straight for her room and lay on the bed- all tired and wondering.

"That guy, who is he? And why he distresses me so? Why does my heart beat for him? I don't understand... how I wish that everything to turn out fine... how I wish..." she began to cry, remembering all those past months and the pain of finally giving up on Rin. "How I wish to love someone who would really love me as well..."

"Kaede... Kaede... don't cry... have faith..." Primula spoke upon hearing the cry from upstairs and going to her room. "Fate works in mysterious ways... God always has a reason for things..."

"Rimu..."

"Have faith Kaede, have faith..."


	2. First Day

Once a lifetime, there walks among humans what we call the nurse of souls... one who can feel emotions and magic. He walks among them to relieve their sad hearts and tired souls and also to take care of one for all eternity; the one his fate is tied to- his lover... – Arua Mendel, Monitor Angel.

* * *

First Day.

By this time, people had eaten their lunch and the Fuyou house was of no exception. Kaede was at dish duty while Primula dealt with the table. She wasn't washing though- because that person that gave her distress was distressing her even more.

"Why couldn't I get my mind off him? It's as if... he's trying to..."

"Kaede, are you okay?" Primula then interrupted her thoughts. "Are you cold? Are you sick? Are you..."

"I'm okay..."

"Please, let me do that as well..." her companion again spoke, pointing to the unwashed dishes and pot.

"Please do... and I'm sorry Rimu... I'll go check on the laundry instead."

Well, getting the laundry from the outside hangers certainly did the job of keeping her thoughts off the stranger- even though some items were no longer there. In another end, the guy that was the cause of Kaede's distress had just finished his chores as well.

"Inori... where are you going?" a much more mature female voice came in as he opened the gate.

"Just taking a walk auntie... and probably back to the church to practice more..."

"Eh? Why don't you just practice here?"

"I need to grasp some things to you know..."

"Have fun dear!"

"Auntie, she always worries... so typical of her..." the guy called Inori thought as he went off.

"I'll go shopping..." Kaede spoke as she opened the door, intent on going out as well. "What shall I bring you?"

"Anything warm and okay... and take care..."

At the park, Inori took out a sheet music and began to compose a few lines. But his concentration was broken by the intruding images of the morning.

"Arrgh, I can't work like this!" he screamed as he tore and crumpled the sheet. "It's as if that girl is screwing my focus! What's with her anyway? The sooner I settle with that girl, the easier I can breathe and compose again... I still need to complete Mika's requiem song."

But as soon as he stood up, someone with the most wrong of all timings crossed his path, making him bump on the person and almost stumbling the two of them.

"I'm sorry, miss..."

His words were cut short as he and the person that he bumped into looked at each other- she was none other than Kaede.

"You again!" the two almost hissed.

"I'm sorry that I made you slap! And what's wrong with you- slapping strangers like me like I was someone you knew!" Inori replied.

"And so what? You of all people made me nervous without even doing anything! I don't know you, so I don't care!" Kaede also hissed, walking away and followed by the boy.

"I was just trying to apologize for this morning and just now... hello?"

"Apology accepted, so shut up!"

Inori piped down but still followed the girl- intent of getting and giving a proper apology. Then...

"I told you to shut up!" again the girl hissed, turning around to look at him.

"I did not say anything..."

"Well then, what was 'I can help you' all about!"

"I was not- I mean that I was just only thinking about it..."

"Well then, would you stop thinking about helping me..." she replied, with less tension. "Nothing could help me with my problem." She then unwearyingly said.

"Nothing? Are you sure about that?" Inori then asked. "With a little patience and faith, any problem can be solved..."

"And why are you following me! I told you to leave my sight!"

"You only told me to leave now, not before you..." Inori began to reply but was stumped- for the girl was no longer there. "Hey, I'm not finished explaining!"

"What's with him anyway?" Kaede thought as she scanned the racks of the grocery. "That know-it-all that helps even people that don't like him... or know him for that matter- the nerve! But he was... trying to help me..."

"Yahoo, Kaede!" another familiar voice came in.

"Sia... what are you doing here?"

"The usual- for father. Why the face?" Lisianthus replied, noting her neighbor's sour look.

"Of all people, why him! Like he's some show-off!"

"Are you talking about-"

"It's not 'him-Rin' Sia... some stranger that I bumped into just this morning at mass..."

"Mass? You mean the 'night mass' that Akiya and Mikan were talking about?"

Kaede nodded and took an item from the shelf.

"Eh... I wished that I can join you guys... but I woke up too late... one powerful wish wasted..."

"You too? You believe that a wish can come true?"

"Well, it never hurts to wish for something..."

"'Never hurts to wish' huh?" Kaede sadly and softly replied, remembering the words that she had said in anger before- "I wish that you die!"

In the meantime, at the church- Inori was already there practicing a new piece, with a few choir members in tow. After they were finished with a run, someone claps in applause.

"Father Lopez..." the pianist greeted the priest, who was leading someone blue-haired and long-eared for that matter. "Who's your guest?"

"Ah... Inori Makoto, meet one of our volunteer vocals... Nerine. Nerine, this is Inori Makoto, our pianist this year..."

"Nice to meet you mister Makoto..." the daughter of the king of demons bowed.

"Nice to meet you as well..." he greeted back, then turned to the choir. "Take twenty guys..."

"Well then, I'll leave you for the while- I still need to manage a few things, particularly some issues about the van that the parishioners have given me..." the priest replied, referring to the latest of weird donations- a van.

As soon as he left the scene.

"Well then, a little test to determine your tonal range is in order, so that I may know where to place you. Try to match up with the keys that I'm tapping- don't worry, it will be in the normal scale- do-re-mi and so on."

As Nerine went up the musical scale, the subject of her in a choir was being discussed.

"Really, where?"

"Lin told me about a church..." Sia replied. "The church on the hill- what is a church anyway? Lin also told me that it's a sacred place- is it true?"

Kaede nodded, and then remembered a thought- the church's pianist. Upon remembering his 'words' her heart again beats hard, making her hold her chest.

"Kaede, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I just remembered something... well, I have to get home now..."

"Wait on; I'm almost finished with mine..."

"Okay..."

Back at the church, Nerine's place in the choir was finally determined.

"People, we have a new lead in some of our songs- this girl." Inori spoke, pointing to Nerine.

"It's seems that you are busy with some girls as well..." Some guy in glasses- familiar to Nerine spoke and appeared.

"Itsuki... what is my cheeky harem-loving cousin doing here?"

"You better drop the 'H' word- I'm already a dedicated man..." Nerine's friend and classmate Itsuki replied, with another, yet female classmate appearing behind him.

"Mayumi!" the elf greeted. "Since when..."

"A few days back- he could not resist me, and I couldn't resist him- like always. He's sooo lovable..." she replied, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"Mayu!"

"I was asking since when did you appear..." Nerine sighed, making Mayumi embarrassed- she was busted.

"I know!" his cousin suddenly spoke, striking a fist onto his palm. "Since you Inori have been down on love since Mika's passing, I'll introduce you to a friend..."

Suddenly Nerine, Mayumi and Itsuki then huddled a bit away from the pianist- with him wondering.

"I know what you are thinking there..." Mayumi whispered.

"I hope this works..." Nerine added.

"Don't worry girls; I'm sure that this will cheer Kaede up a bit... our operation blind eyeball!"

"'Blind eyeball'? What is that?"

"Simple really- 'eyeball' is a social term for a casual meeting..."

"And then the 'blind' means that the people don't expect who they are seeing- I get it!" Nerine commented.

"Well then, here is the deal my cousin Inori..." Itsuki then spoke, after breaking up the huddle with the two. "I'll introduce you to someone that might interest you- you'll just have to wait for my call- who knows, maybe the person that we will match you up with may be the perfect one for you- that will serve as our gift you know..."

"Hey, I did not agree on that kind of arrangement! You know that I hate blind dates you know..."

"That my cousin is not a 'blind date'- what I mean is a 'blind eyeball'..."

"That is still the same Itsuki!" Inori replied.

Later...

"Darn that Itsuki... he always sets me up- the con..." Inori mumbled as he himself scanned the market shelves- which Kaede had also looked upon about half an hour ago. Somehow, he was sensing not just one but two distinct, pronounced feelings- one contented but sad, and the other an uncertain blur.

"That girl at mass... she's been here..." he commented as he unwearyingly bumped into someone- the source of the "uncertain blur".

"Excuse me..." he turned and apologized to the person he bumped into- a seemingly teen-like woman with a pointed-ear fur cap covering her golden hair. "I did not mean to..."

In his rush to bow an apology and pick up the woman's things for that matter, he unwearyingly knocked the fur cap off the woman's head, revealing to him that she was an elf- the woman was none other than Ama Shigure.

"Oh my, my... are you okay?" Ama began to speak, in her usual tone "You seemed to be shook up there..."

"Um... forgive me... excuse me... um... I did not mean... um... I mean... ummmm..." Inori stammered, somehow sensing that the woman he bumped into- Ama, was no teen.

"You do seem a bit shaken there... do you mind for some snacks?"

Moments later they have landed on a café.

"What am I doing here anyway?" he thought as Ama ordered.

"Are you okay now?" Ama again asked.

"I'm okay... really; you don't have to put up so much for me- a complete stranger..."

"Nonsense... anyone that can feel someone else's feelings is a friend... Are you a friend of nature?"

"She knows that I can sense emotions and magic..." he thought, then turned to speaking "Well... not really, it's just that I can feel... my mother always told me that I have a special kind of power..."

"I'm Ama, Ama Shigure..."

"Um... Inori, Inori Makoto... well then... I must-"

"Don't go yet mister Makoto, just a bit longer so that my daughter and her boyfriend could come here..." Ama resisted his permission to leave- he had no choice, because it was inappropriate to leave someone waiting for somebody, especially when that someone asked for your company for the wait.

Back at Kaede's place, she and Sia part ways, before entering each of their respective houses.

"I'm home..." she greeted the approaching Primula.

"Welcome back... and you have a guest..."

Upon entering the living room, Nerine and Mayumi were there.

"Mayumi, Lin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, just visiting and checking out how you are holding out..." Mayumi replied.

"'Holding out'? You know that..."

"We know... so that's why we came here..." Nerine added.

"And to know that you have moved on... We and Itsuki have a surprise for you..." Mayumi then followed, taking out a piece of paper that said "Meeting with someone". "Ta-da! Introducing, operation eyeball!"

"'Eyeball'? You mean, meet someone?" Kaede asked, curious.

"Exactly... Itsuki said about a cousin of his that was spending the holidays at their place. In fact, you almost had a similar run-in- except that his ex died and Rin ended up with senior Shigure..." Mayumi continued her line of talking.

"Well, it's worth a try..." Kaede then thought.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait for a call then..." Nerine replied.

As that end was suddenly interrupted by a ring on the phone, back at the café, where Ama's guests have arrived- her daughter Asa Shigure and her boyfriend Rin Shichimi. Highly unusual though, Asa's hair once again went from short to long- as a side effect of her "unsealing"- every two weeks it needs to be trimmed. Inori takes a good look at the two and remembers the stories his cousin Itsuki had told- from various emails.

"Inori, I would like you to meet my daughter Asa and her boyfriend Rin..." Ama then introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet the two of you... I have heard the stories from my cousin and now I believe him... Inori, Inori Makoto at your service..."

"Cousin?" Rin then asked, as they sat.

"Yes, my cousin Itsuki."

"Are you sure?" Asa then asked. "Because we know-"

"Go ask him or his girlfriend Mayumi then..."

"Mayumi?" the two (Rin and Asa) asked.

"Well anyway..." Rin began to ask but was stopped.

"I cordially invited him here... he's such a nice guy." Ama replied as her stop.

"You don't know me that well 'mam..." Inori protested, seeing that he might be more of a burden than a companion. "I better go..."

"Wait..." both females protested but to no avail, as Inori quickly went out of their sights.

"And I was about to strike a conversation with him too..." Ama complained a bit.

Later with his hand on the doorknob, Inori was thinking about what he had just experienced.

"Someone who had just been unsealed, contented and a blank... what a day this is..." He thought as leaned his head on the door. "But of all the emotions I have felt... only that girl's remain- the one who slapped me. I wonder what her name is and where she lives... and I wonder, how can help her?"

Later that night- at the Fuyou house, where Kaede had just tucked Primula to sleep and she herself was getting into bed. She remembered the call that interrupted them a few hours back.

"Kaede, this is Itsuki... listen here, I had Nerine and Mayu there to tell you to wait for a call- so listen. Tomorrow at 10:30, Nerine will pick you up for your eyeball at eleven- so dress appropriately okay?"

Inori was getting ready for bed as well and also remembered what his cousin Itsuki had said.

"Cousin, get your best clothing out because you are going with me to meet someone at eleven- and don't even object- or else I'll drag you there..."

"I wonder who could that be?" both thought as they began to sleep.


	3. Second Morning

AN: I'm sooo sorry if I took this long to update, i know that this fic was supposed to be a 'chapter a day' type- due to the nature and theme of the story, which is Christmas. But alot of things had piled on top on the others to produce a big problem- a problem bigger than the KKK, SSS, and RRR can provide in Verbena Academy.

To clarify the confused, some of the names have been modified to suit my style of writing, because I don't like to put japanese-styled honorifics (like '-san', '-kun', '-chan', '-sama', '-sempai' etc.) that often- this is an english fanfic for crying out loud, and add to the fact that Nerine's being called as 'Rin' as well- even though Eustoma calls her 'Nerikko'. Rin-chan / Nerine will be assigned as 'Lin', while Primula / Rim-chan / Rimu-chan will be assigned as 'Rimu' and any person designated as a senior like Kareha and Asa may have the word 'senior' infront of their names. Also, gods (shinzoku) are typed in as 'demigods' while demons (mazoku) are typed in as 'demi-humans'.

* * *

Second Morning 

3:30 AM, Kaede awoke feeling cold- it seems that she had forgotten to wear part of her winter PJ's during her 'deep in thought' period before going to sleep. Well anyways, she quickly assessed the house's heating system and turned it up a few notches before turning on the water heater in the bathroom. At this time, Primula's alarm began ringing, so she attended to it.

"Rimu... wake up. Rimu, wake up..."

"Huh?" the young demi-human (well that's what they say about them- I think) asked drowsily, then yawned. "Time?"

"Come on Rimu, its 3:40 already..."

"Isn't it a bit too early?"

"Are you coming to church this time?" Kaede again asked- it seems that Primula had already forgotten what day it was- day 2 of masses.

"I will... just for a few minutesssss... zzz... zzz... zzz..."

"Oh come on..."

3:58, Kaede had already taken her bath, was fully dressed and preparing a hot "semi" breakfast- to stave off cold and hunger until after the mass. Primula then came in, fully bathed and dressed but still yawning and drowsy.

"What time is it?" Primula asked as they sat down and began to quickly eat- for in a few minutes, someone might pick them up.

Then the doorbell rang, awakening Primula from her drowsy state and prompting her to open the door- quickly. Moments later, with Kaede at the door...

"Sia, Lin, Mikan... what are you..?"

"As usual- church..."

"I finally woke up early for this..." Sia replied, stretching out her arms. "After what Lin told me, I wanted to try out the food... luckily father is not here."

"Or else the lord of gods would have finished each stand..." another voice that was familiar to them butted in.

"Mayumi! Good morning..." Kaede greeted back.

"Morning... and now that we are here, shall we go then? I don't want to stand you know..."

The rest could not answer as they were looking at Mayumi's threads- A Santa getup.

"Ah this?" Mayumi then asked. "This is some harebrained idea of a Christmas job from Itsuki's cousin... he said that helping others is a better option than expecting gifts- 'it is better to give than to receive'- that's what he says."

"Eh... I would like to try it too..." Sia suddenly spoke, drawing attention to all in the group- they know that if she got into the act (along with her split persona Kikyou) people would drop their donations into her box rather than Mayumi's- if that was the case.

Meanwhile at the still closed church...

"I thought you are going to take long..." Father Lopez commented as Inori entered via the personnel doors near the altar, panting.

"Sorry for the last time Father..."

"Rest up... take your time- I'll be talking to you after the mass..."

Inori sat on the piano seat as the priest opened the main doors- allowing entry to the faithful multitudes that were waiting. His mind was on overdrive since last night's announcement from his cousin- wondering who his blind date was for that day- which was today.

"What kind of person will I date today?" he thought as he opened the piano cover and began to ready himself.

"Kae-chan, what's the matter?" Sia asked as she noted while they were walking.

"It's nothing really... just wondering what kind of person Midoriba will bring."

"Eh... I heard from him that he's a nice person- calm, collected and often direct." Lin replied, remembering his first meeting with him in the church choir. "I'm sure that he'll be okay..."

"Okay huh?" Kaede thought as something worried her- thoughts that the person she had met yesterday and the cousin Itsuki was talking about where somewhat related- but she passed it off.

"Don't worry about that Kaede... I somehow trust Lin's judgement on this." Sia then replied, walking to pace up a bit.

At the church courtyard...

"Ah... welcome to my humble stall..." the priest / foreign delicacies hawker greeted the group. "Back for more I suppose... even I would not be proudly advertising my goods- because all of us here depend on one another for other things- speaking of which, here comes my ramen..."

While that was progressing, Kaede had broken off from the group and was wandering, wondering until she found herself sitting near the centre aisle, a good 45 degrees from the piano. Inori and the choir were taking their time warming themselves and entertaining at the same time, using a piece that he himself had written. Unknown to him, Kaede was looking at him again and had noticed as one of the choir leads began to sing, tears were running from his eyes.

"This song..." she thought as she too was absorbed in it. "It's sad... but something loving is inside of it."

"A love song from someone who died- that's what it is..." someone suddenly spoke beside her, making her look to her side.

The one who owned the voice was none other than Kareha- the one demigod who could drift to fantasy land at a whim. But something about her was different, for she manifested of someone being serious and calm- sooo unlike her usual self.

"Senior Kareha..."

"Ah, Kaede... I didn't know that you were here. I just love listening to piano pieces nowadays. I remembered one day when I was shopping... such a beautiful sound. And before I knew it, I could find the meaning of what the keys were sounding... Listen, doesn't it sound a bit too sad for the holiday?"

"Come to think of it, it is..." Kaede replied, seems that her anger over the unnamed pianist had evaporated a bit. "And why is he crying?" she then thought.

As soon as the piece was finished, Inori quickly stood up and motioned the choir to wait a bit. He then placed himself outside and looked at the time- fifteen minutes before mass starts. For some reason, he could barely contain the tears that just came out.

"Mika... I still can't get over you- your song..." Inori thought as he knelt down. "It's just..."

At that same moment, Kaede hears a heartbeat- not just one, but a pair. She feels her heart and it was beating as well.

"What does this mean?" She thought as it subsided and the pianist returned.

And so the mass began and soon enough, it was homily- the priest was taking center stage.

"Good morning to all of you once again..." He greeted the congregation.

"Good morning to you too father..." the congregation replied.

"Well, well, well... second morning." He began his speech. "Some new faces around here... well anyways, now that you have accustomed to the tune of this time, let me tell you a story- a not so typical story of Christmas. It concerns someone I knew from way back then- someone who did not believe in this festive spirit, someone I met in my boarding house- believing that this period was just another excuse for so on and so forth- a typical rich scrooge to be exact. Well, I noticed that each Christmas that we've spent; he always goes to the nearby orphanage. So I decided to keep a look- and there he was giving gifts and all the things that you would associate this period. So I decided to ask him- 'Why?'... And his reply; 'Haven't I told you that this season is an excuse for people to buy things and give them to someone else? The children often remind me of myself before my wealthy relatives found me... and it's such a cold season and so...'- I can only laugh at that reply he made... he was just angry at the fact that he could not go to each orphanage and give gifts to the kids there... And the point of my talk- this season of giving, the way to give is expressed in many forms- it may be material, or it may be immaterial; in a form of a smile, a hug, a sign of forgiveness, or a plain kiss. This season, it is a time of giving joy, peace, happiness and all those positive things in life..."

And so the homily and mass continued. And as soon as it was over and only a few people remained- Inori was one of them, still at the piano.

"I heard that sad piece of yours..." The priest's voice came in from behind. "Was it her's?"

"No matter how many times I read the lines, as long as I play it- it makes me remember..."

"Come on Makoto... this is the yuletide season... who knows, maybe you can find that someone here..."

"No one can ever replace Mika... no one..." Inori thought as the priest left and he began to practice again- the same sad piece- but this time solo with a CD player to add the missing instruments.

Unknown to him, Kaede was also the few who remained after mass. She also noted the vocal in the recording, it sounded like it was her- but with a much broader tonal range- like her but totally not her.

"Such a sad song..." she thought but unknowingly brushed against a lamp post, making it fall with a metallic sound, making him stop and turn around.

This time their eyes formally meet, and the boy spots a glint of a tear from Kaede's eyes. But then she begins to run away.

"Wait!" he then called, amazingly stopping Kaede. "You did notice- what the song really meant... sorry that I had to play such a sad song..."

"No... I... was... really... touched..." she slowly and softly said as she again ran from the scene, with the boy unable to stop.

And those words echoed on in Inori's head as he simply stood there- until the priest came in again.

"Hey, what are you standing there for? Come on, I'll treat you to breakfast and maybe we can talk some of that misery out of you. Come on, some ramen will clean those negative thoughts from your mind."

Later- at the nearby ramen shop- sponsor of the ramen cart...

"Ahh that girl is driving me nuts!" Inori screamed like he was drunk from his drink.

"Hey, that's only orange juice and yet you are drunk?"

"I know that it's only orange juice! And I know that I'm only acting drunk... but this is the only was I can blurt out my misery for the world to absorb!"

"Control yourself as you act drunken okay? I don't want any police to cart you off- I would lose my senior pianist if that happens- and you're still a minor for your info." The priest spoke, sipping a bit of warm sake from his cup.

"I know- another bowl!"

Just as the cook began to prepare another, Inori's cellphone alarm rings- 8 AM.

"Wah! It's already 8? Mister, stop that and I'll pay now..." Inori rapidly spoke, taking out his payment. "Sorry father, but I have to ready myself for a blind date my cheeky cousin had cooked up for me- he told me I'm meeting some nice human girl from his class- unlike the demigods and demi-humans that my other cousins and consultation agencies present at the whim of my mom..."

"Okay... good luck though... and don't be surprised..."

"Yeah... and mister, keep the change..." he then waved off and went out- giving the cook a huge tip as well.

"Fate has such a twisted mind..." the priest thought as he continued his meal and drink. "Could it be acting its plans for him now?"

Fuyou house, Kaede was in some sort of a similar situation- almost. She was looking for the appropriate clothing for that blind date Itsuki had cooked up- even though it was winter, she still needed to look okay, and after all, this was her first blind or real date for that matter.

"Um... hmm... um..." she could only mumble as she sorted her clothing. "Hmm... um... hmm..."

"Kaede, can I help?" Primula asked as she entered the room.

"What shall I wear?"

"First date?" the young demi- human asked- being someone with precognition.

"It- it- it's not like that!" Kaede replied quickly, showing signs of embarrassment- it was after all her first. "It's just that I don't know who Midoriba will bring."

At that same time, Inori was now in his room, looking at his most favored winter clothing set- snow white jacket, fur cap, mittens and pants, with a black undershirt- similar in concept to a polar bear, which he also calls his 'polar bear set'.

"I wonder who could it be? But seriously, I hope that it's that girl..."

Little did those two know that they would be in a long, long day.


End file.
